


Must have been the wind.

by TheNomadicMind



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angel Dust & Cherri Bomb Friendship (Hazbin Hotel), Drug Abuse, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Fluff and Angst, Good Friend Cherri Bomb (Hazbin Hotel), Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Panic Attacks, Physical Abuse, Soft Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Substance Abuse, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentino Being a Jerk (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27989568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNomadicMind/pseuds/TheNomadicMind
Summary: Husk and Cherri grow suspicious when Angel has been coming home late, not responding to texts, and locking himself away in his room all day. After they've have had enough they finally agree to do something about it..
Relationships: Angel Dust & Cherri Bomb (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust & Fat Nuggets (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 80





	1. Closed doors.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fanfic! All characters belong to Vivziepop. It's inspired by Alec Benjamin's song "Must have been the wind"  
> I had an idea for an animatic, unfortunately I don't have the proper resources to make one. 😅 If you feel inspired and make one I'd be so happy. ♡  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy it!

The Happy Hotel was quieter than ever. The only light that illuminated the front lobby was the bar where Husk impatiently waited for Angel Dust to return from his nightshift.

They would have their usual talks in the morning before he left for work, but sometimes when Angel would come home really late they'd spend hours talking and sharing a couple drinks; when husk wasn't passed out drunk that is.

Husk felt a twinge of worry setting in when the clock by the front desk chimed. (Angel was usually back by now..) Husk thought.

Husk closed his eyes, remembering the first night Angel had stumbled in at an ungodly hour, beaten and bruised.

Husk had been stirred awake by the clicking of the slim spider's heels. When Husk had spotted him he gasped and made a dash as well as he could to the elevator. Husk had tried to call out for him, but to no luck.

The next morning Husk tried checking in on Angel only to be pulled in by his bowtie and knocked back against the now shut door.

"Look, You betta' not go blabbermouthing off to the entire hotel about the state ya' saw me in last night. Capisci?" Angel said.

Husk scoffed as he scrambled out of Angel's clutches and brushed himself off. "Listen kid, I didn't tell anyone about the fact that you not only came in extremely late, but bloodied and bruised..I just came to check in on ya- Not that I care or anything.." Husk blushed.

Angel took a reluctant step back as his shoulders slighty untensed. "Well-I...thanks." He stammered in a hushed voice.

Husk blinked at the tall figure in front of him. He had so many questions buzzing in his head. Why was he in the state he was in? Perhaps a turf war? No, he seemed too frightened to be caught. Which was odd considering he was usually proud of his late night brawls.

Husk looked into Angel's eyes only to be met with a look of pure hopelessness. Now he'd been around the block before. He'd met people young and old in life and in death. Husk might have been out of touch with most things, but he could still read people like a damn book.

"Your wounds seemed to have cleaned up nicely.." Husk said. "I used makeup to cover most of it." Angel responded.

Husk was about to ask something when Angel's phone alarm buzzed. Angel looked over the text and twisted his face like someone had just kicked him in the gut.

Husk examinded his facial expression and thought over for a moment, he suddenly recalled all the stories of Angel complaining about his boss Valentino, and the Voxtagram posts that gave away that his boss wasn't very fond of him; or well the Angel that had a sharp tounge.

"It was him who hurt you, wasn't it?" Husk said. Angel looked up at him. "Your boss..?"

Angel met his gaze with wide eyes, waving his hand dismissively

"I-I've gotta go, will ya be a dear and watch Nuggs while I'm out?" The spider asked. Without waiting for a reply, Angel rushed out the door behind him. Husk wincing as it slammed shut.

...

Husk snapped out of his memory as he opened his eyes to be greeted by a large orange eye in his face. "Hi Nifty.." he groggily stated. "Hiya Husk! Charlie wanted me to let you know that Angel came in pretty late last night. I was going to tell you sooner, but you looked so peaceful sleeping!" She said.

(Crap, had he fallen asleep?) Guilt washed over him as he imagined Angel limping back to his room in the same horrid state he was in all the other times he was gone for so long, without even a drink to help numb the pain.

Husk mentally scoulded himself as he scribbled down in his book the time Angel had allegedly came in. "So..did you happen to see Angel when he came back?" He gruffly asked.

"Hmm? No, I was super busy cleaning the mess Baxter made in his lab to get a chance to greet him this morning, ..and this afternoon. He's been locked in his room all day. I just assumed he's tired, or hiding from Vaggie. Both are plausible!" Nifty giggled as she hopped off the bar counter and scurried off.

Husk pondered for a second on whether he should see if Angel was alright or not when he heard the shatter of what he assumed to be a glass above him. (Fuck, that came from Angel's room.)

Husk pricked his ears to listen for any other sounds when he heard the light sobbing coming from the same direction.

Okay, he was way too worried to leave him be now. He made up his mind and marched over to the elevator.

He arrived at the second floor and muttered to himself all the way to Angel's door.

"Uh.. ~~shit~~..Angel? Are you- ..there?" Husk cautiously asked. No response.

Husk paced back and forth wondering if he should knock again when the door suddenly swung open.

"Ah- Angel.." Husk said as he examined him up and down. His pink sweater zipped up all the way to his chin.

"What? You checking me out, kitty?" Angel teasingly asked. "WH- no.. I just- heard a noise.. a glass shattering.." Husk peered over Angel's shoulder to see loose drug needles and a now broken vodka glass scattered across his floor.

Angel swiftly blocked Husk's view with his arm. "I'm fine. Ya know, you really dont have ta' keep looking out fa me, Husky. What, you in love with me or somethin'?" Angel sneered.

Husk flattened his ears back as he bit back a flustered response. "Well that's very nice of ya, but I'm fine. I'm sure it was just your old ears playin tricks on ya. It was probably just the wind."

Before Husk could get anymore words out Angel shut the door in his face. So much for a pleasant conversation he thought as he reluctantly backed away.

...

Angel slid down the door as he clutched his 4 arms to his stomach. He didn't mean to be rude to the old cat, but why'd he have to act so caring all of a sudden anyways?

Angel sniffled as he looked down at his little pet pig Fat Nuggets. He wiped away the tears that were beginning to form in his eyes and smiled softly at his little oinking friend.

Angel let out a small shakey sob as he hugged his legs and cuddled his precious pig on the floor.

(Maybe tomorrow will be a better day..) he hopefully wondered. Letting out a quiet sigh before he slowly closed his bruised makeup covered eyes.

"tsk, I doubt it.." he said as he drifted off to sleep.


	2. Rude awakenings.

Angel woke up with a start. His phone buzzing with notifications going off every 2 seconds. He picked it up to look at the caller ID. "Shit.." Angel swore under his breath. "ShitshitshitshitSHIT" he cussed as he put the phone to his ear.

"ANGEL" the person on the other line screeched. "where.. the FUCK are YOU?! You were supposed to start shooting an HOUR AGO!" Angel gulped as he checked the time. "Fu- I'm so sorry mista' Valentino I-I'll be right there!" He said. "You fucking better be...remember Angel Cakes.. I OWN YOU." Valentino threatened as he hung up.

Angel threw his phone onto his bed as he collapsed on the floor, tears already welling in his eyes. Fat Nuggets looked up at him, his little piggy eyes round with worry. "Dont worry Nuggies. Daddy just overslept, that's all!" Angel said to his small companion.

He raced to get dressed and rushed down the stairs as fast as he could almost running into Mimzy. "Hey Angel can you help me wit- WoAh, WATCH IT!" She yelled at him. "Sorry suga' tits, can't talk now! Oh make sure Husk watches Nuggs fa' me! He called out as he skidded across the floor and threw open the main door.

Mimzy grumbled to herself as she made her way over to Husk's bar. "What was that about?" Husk asked.

"Beats me, anyway go watch your boy toy's little piggy pet. I'm going to find Alastor, maybe he'll help me since everyone today is just sooOo busy apparently.." she said stalking away.

  
"Tsk, "boy toy" who the hell does she think she is?" Husk mumbled annoyed. There was nothing between him and Angel, they were just drinking buddies, friends even. He turned to grab a drink when he noticed a bottle of vodka had been taken. (Guess he helped himself..) Husk thought with a guilty sigh.


	3. Left on read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been fun to write so far. I hope you're having fun reading! ♡

Cherri refreshed her phone for what felt like the 40th time that night. Usually Angel always responds to her texts, but for some reason he hasn't been answering.

She lied on the flat of her back on the cold concrete floor. She took another worries glance at her phone. She was startled when her notifications went off revealing that Angel finally responded.

It seemed he just got done with work and was about to go to bed. Cherri looked closely at the photo he sent her of him holding a peace sign up with Fat Nuggets.

(Something is off..) she thought to herself.

She didn't know what it was, but something about the look in his eyes seemed to be screaming out for help. Cherri made up her mind and got up.

Not looking back she jumped out her window, catching herself with one of the metal poles near by. If he wasn't going to come to her she would have to come to him.

...

She soon made her way to the Happy Hotel where she stood outside thinking of what she should do next.

(Well I dont want to intrude I dont even have all the facts..) Yet for some reason she just couldn't shake the off feeling she had in her gut.

She made up her mind and carelessly barged her way into the hotel. (Man, they really need to put a lock on that door..) she snickered to herself.

She wouldn't admit it, but this place always gave her the creeps. She always felt like she was being watched by some shadowy dark entitie.

Cherri looked over to where the only light source was coming from. She watched the drunken cat as he snored loudly.

Next to him was Fat Nuggets, who she assumed came to get a midnight snack, was sleeping peacefully by his side. (Pfft, wow Angie you sure know how to pick em') Cherri laughed to herself.

  
A pained cry made her jump and the old geezer stir awake. He looked around with blurry eyes confused as to why Cherri Bomb was standing in front of him.

"What are yo-?" Husk tried to say as Cherri shoved her finger to his mouth.

"Shhh" she shushed him. She quickly made her way over to the elevator and rode it all the way to the second floor. She banged on Angel's door repeatedly until he swung open the door, almost hitting her.

"Wh- Cherri? What are ya doin.." Angel stammered.

"Why weren't you answerin' my texts? You usually always respond ta me.." Cherri began "And what in the fresh Hell was that noise?" She exclaimed.

"BABE, babe- I was just busy is all, I swear! Angel said " You're my bestie! I'd never try to worry you without reason." Cherri thought about it for a second a decided he was right.

"But wait.. that still doesn't answer my question about the noise?" Cherri said giving him a suspicious look.

"You must be hearing things Cher, I didn't hear anything." Angel responded. Cherri gave him an unsatisfying look that made Angel's heart break. He hated lying to her.

"Look, Cherri. I think it's kind of you to check up on me, but I'm fine! I'm sure whatever you heard must have just been the wind." Angel spoke softly.

Cherri looked up at his mismatched coloured eyes to see if they were genuine. They were puffy and he had bags under his eyes, the lower set of eyes were sunken in as well. As if he hadn't slept for days. She soon realized he had been crying.

"Angel wh-" Cherri started, but before she could finish her sentence Mimzy swung open her door. "Can you PLEASE keep it down? Some people here are trying to sleep!" She said angrily before forcefully shutting her door.

"Well you heard her, I betta' go back in before I cause this entire Hotel to be in an uproar!" Angel chuckled.

"Angel wait-" Cherri said, but he had already said goodnight and shut the door.

Cherri sighed as she started back down the stairs. Husk stopped her before she reached the bottom. "We need to talk."


	4. Like shattering a brick ceiling.

"So" Cherri began as she stepped into her flat. "You want to help Angel, eh? I guess he's very lucky to have such a gentlemen like you in his life. What are you like, in love with him or something?" Cherri teased Husk.

"I-wha-why do people keep asking me-Knock it off!"

"..Look I dont know what's going on with him and I know you dont either." Husk sighed. "I can't stand seeing what that shithead of a boss is doing to em'."

Cherri cocked her eyebrow and smirked. (He's a keeper) she thought.

"There has to be some way we can help him, something, anything?" Husk asked.

"Well killing that bastard isn't an option, you and I both know that.. I think what Angel needs is to open up, only problem is, he's never been good at that..it's like trying to shatter a brick ceiling." Cherri shrugged.

Husk's whiskers twitched in frustration. Husk knew what that felt like. He always hated and still hates being open about his personal struggles and feelings with others. Husk sat on Cherri"s matted couch rubbing his claws over his face.

(Why _do_ I care so much..?) He thought. He remembered Angel's smile, his witty remarks, him playing with that pesky pig of his.

..he just wanted to see him again, the **real** him. An annoying pang in his chest pretty much answered his question.

(Fuck..I'm getting too old for this shit, .. yeah okay.) Husk gazed up at Cherri. "I think I have an idea.."


	5. Lean on me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Husk and Cherri get Angel out of his depressive state? Let's see~

Angel reflected on that night he first came back to the hotel with the wounds Val had inflicted on him.

He stumbled through the cold rainy streets as city dwellers either cat called him, stared in horror, or judged him.

(Nothing new, even if I look like I've just been in a meat grinder, these limp sucking assholes still treat me the same.) He mumbled bitterly In his head.

He just wanted to get ho- to the hotel as fast as possible.

He messed up big time with Val. He stumbled on his last performance and Val wasn't happy.. (he had every right ta' be.) Angel thought.

He prayed to Lucifer no one was awake, and by no one he meant Husk; well that and Vaggie, but mostly Husk.

Husk was always there to listen to his woes when he needed someone to hear him.

He always treated him like an actual person, and cared about the man he really was on the inside. Even if he didn't want to admit it.

Angel didn't want that to go away.. when Husk had spotted him he made a blind dash to his room. He dug through all the drawers he could to find. He found a shit ton of heroine he snucked in for safe keepin' and some booze he had taken from the gambling cat a few days prior. He was glad Charlie hadn't found them and confiscated them yet. After shooting himself up everything went fuzzy, but he still he couldn't forget Valentino's horrific rage and harsh words.

  
Angel winced out of his flashback when a sharp pain rang through his arm. He did his best to cover his wound from the day Val got pissed at him for being late. He's lucky Cherri didn't see that night she wanted to check in on him.

Val's words still stuck like glue in his mind. "YOU'RE A WORTHLESS SLUT!" Val spat as he raked Angel across his arm with his claws.

"you really think you are anything without me? I made you, I can erase you just as easily" Val growled in his ear.

Angel held his arm that Val had severally tore to pieces near his side and whimpered out of fear. 

"Look at what you made me do Angel baby..You know Daddy doesn't like to hurt you, but you make it so hard for me. Now go get cleaned up, I won't ask you again."

  
Angel shuddered as he remembered the threatening look Val gave him.

"Fucking shitbag piece of-HHGHG" Angel grunted as be pulled at his hair. He'd do anything to take his gun and mark one right between his glossy bald forehead.

Fat Nuggets tried to give him a comforting lick, but Angel pushed him away. "This is all my fault" he sobbed. "He's right I'm nothing, but a worthless slut, I don't even deserve to live, I-I.." He paused when he heard faint music being played from outside.

- _Sometimes in our lives we all have pain_  
 _We all have sorrow_  
 _But if we are wise_  
 _We know that there's always tomorrow_ -

"What the..?" Angel wondered.

- _Lean on me, when you're not strong_  
 _And I'll be your friend_  
 _I'll help you carry on_  
 _For it won't be long_  
 _'Til I'm gonna need_  
 _Somebody to lean on_ -

Angel peeked outside his curtain to see all the commotion. Cherri Bomb held up an old boombox high, blasting music so loud, that it could be heard all the way from Imp City.

- _Please swallow your pride_  
 _If I have things you need to borrow_  
 _For no one can fill those of your needs_  
 _That you won't let show_ -

Angel sniffled as he started to sink in the lyrics. It hurt to shut himself out, but it was the only thing that could keep him safe. 

- _You just call on me brother, when you need a hand_  
 _We all need somebody to lean on_  
 _I just might have a problem that you'll understand_  
 _We all need somebody to lean on-_

Angel tried covering his ears. Anything to stop hearing the pleading nature of the song.

- _Lean on me, when you're not strong_  
 _And I'll be your friend_  
 _I'll help you carry on_  
 _For it won't be long_  
 _'Til I'm gonna need_  
 _Somebody to lean on..-_

Angel opened one of his eyes in confusion when he couldn't hear the melody anymore.

Angel jumped as he heard a knock come from behind him. He wiped his tears and opened his door. No one was there. He peered down to be greeted by a small gift basket filled his favorite kind of goodies of all kinds. On the basket handle was a small note written in messy handwriting that addressed it to him.

(..Husk)

"Pfft, did they plan this?" Angel said as he let out a small breathy laugh.  
Angel sat up and looked through all the colourful treats. He smiled warmly at the gesture. He felt alot better knowing that even if he's in pain the people who care about him would do there best to cheer him up. 

He looked out his window one last time. He needed to visit Cherri. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao, this was my longest one to think over. It was pretty hard to implement the boom box lyric, but I guess it's alright 😂 in case you're confused they're reaching out to Angel in the most non face to face way since he wont open up to them. Only 2 more pages left to go~


	6. Opening up.

"Hang on!" Cherri exclaimed as she rushed to open the front door. "If you're asking for the rent I already paid it off for this mont- oh" 

Angel awkwardly stood in the front doorway. Smiling his toothy grin. "Hey bitch." Angel chuckled. 

"I just wanted to say thank you, for blastin' that music all across town. Heh, My head was not in the right place at that momen-" Angel grunted as Cherri pulled him into a big bear hug. 

"I was so fucking worried about you! When you weren't answering my texts I thought something terrible might have happened.." Cherri said, looking away from her best friend. "I thought.." 

Angel stiffened, but relaxed as he hugged her back. "Hey babe, I ain't goin' no where." He said softly. "I'm sorry I scared you, I just- it's hard fa' me to explain what I've been going through recently." 

Cherri hummed in reply as she reluctantly let go. "I just wish you would tell me when you're hurting" Cherri said so quietly, he would have thought she whispered. 

"Hey, you know what we need?" Cherri said more brightly. "How about you stay for a short battle between me and egg breath? I spotted him on my turf not long ago." She grinned. 

"Ha! Now we're talking, either that or a spa day. I could really use one, and between you and me, Sir. 'Penis' could use one too." Angel laughed. 

Cherri smiled as her best friend began to act more like his old self. "You're always welcome to fight by my side, but you're even more welcome to stay over for an hour or two if you ever need a friend." Cherri said as she embraced him once more.

"Thank you." Angel breathed out, hugging his bestfriend even harder. 

"And between you and me, that radio demon's little puss is a real keeper. If you dont date him I will!" She laughed as she ran out the door. 

"Hey- In your dreams!" Angel shouted as he followed after her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo~ one more page! Before we reach the ending I'd love to hear your thoughts on this so far :] thank you all for your kind words on my last pages. It means the world to me!


	7. The Aquarium.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter~ I've made sure to put alot of fluffy flustered husk in this, so enjoy! This has been alot of fun writing and I hope it was just as much to read. I was worried it wasn't going to turn out as well as I hoped, but I'm glad y'all like it. :) thank you so much for all your kind words and for reading.

Angel took a drag of his cigarette as he looked up at the red night sky. He always wondered if there was a chance to leave this place. To be with his mother again, and perhaps even his sister.

He bet Molly was up there, smiling in Heaven. She was always so kind even with their hard upbringing.

He sighed as he leaned back against the cold roof of the Happy Hotel. He could feel the weight of his chest slowly lifting as he took another drag.

Even though Angel didn't believe he could ever be redeemed. He still had hope that maybe he'd break free of Valentino's contract. Being set free from this torture. Although a part of him didn't want to leave.

He'd never admit, but the people of this hotel for these insane hazbins felt more like family than his actual kin.

Even if he ever did get redeemed he wouldn't want to leave the home he came to now love. Especially Husk.

"Hey legs." The old grumpy bartender meowed behind him, making Angel jump in surprise. (Well speak of the Devil..) 

"Oh, its you.. hey kitty~" Angel flirted back. Husk sniffed and flicked his tail in response as he sat down beside him.

"I'm glad to see ya' out of that room of yours. How are ya holdin' up? Husk aksed.

"Its.. I'm fine. Now anyways.." Angel replied. "Thank you for the neat basket, it was very generous of ya' Husky." Angel teased in a flirtatious manner. Husk only rolled his eyes in response as he stood up from where he sat.

"Come on kid, let's get outta this stuffy hotel. Besides Vaggie is lookin for ya, she's pretty pissed at the yolk mess you left behind after your little turf war with that stupid snake, Sir.What's-his-name." He said.

Angel looked at the hand that was now extended in front of him. He hesitantly took his paw and gasped in surprise as he was lifted bridal style off the roof.

Before he knew it he was flying through the streets pass all the buildings in Pentagram city. Angel held in an urge to sing a whole new world as they flew farther up into the sky.

"WHooOoo" Angel hollered into the cold night. "This is probably my favorite ride in this entire clown town so far! ..Maybe I can give you a fun ride later as a thanks~" He flirted at the old cat.

Angel yelped in surprise as Husk suddenly swooped down and gently put Angel down in front of an old looking sanctuary. The Aquarium..

"Stop yer yammerin' and let's get." Husk said impatiently as he went inside.

...

Angel started after the bartender as he looked up at the higher walls dressed in royal blue curtains. "Soo.. any particular reason why you chose the Aquarium? I didn't think cats liked anything ta' do with wata'.." Angel said half jokingly.

"Your friend Cherri said you liked this place so.. I thought it would make you happy if I brought ya' here." Husk said bashfully. Angel looked at him in surprise, not knowing what to say.

Before he could say anything Husk pulled him by his lower arm to the biggest tank there was.

Angel gapped in astonishment as he looked at all the beautifully different coloured fish.

"Look, A blob fish!" Angel squealed in delight. "They don't always look like blobs though.. only when they are outta' water." Angel said.

"Ha! Can you imagine marine biologists naming you after how you look when you're all swollen up from the lack of oxygen?" The spider snorted.

Husk looked up at Angel through half closed eyelids. "I've always liked your smile" he purred.

Angel almost bellowed over in shock at what he just heard. "Excuse me?" He asked in surprise.

"Ah, uh.. what I said was.. uh.. ~~fuck~~." Husk said embarrassed.

He gave his chest a couple of flustered licks before starting again. "Look legs, the real reason I wanted ta' bring you here is because.. I have somethin' I wanted to tell ya'.."

Husk sat down on one of the nearby benches and gestured to Angel to sit next to him. Angel complied, shifting his legs awkwardly as he waited for what Husk had to say.

Husk took a deep breath as he slowly began to speak. "Listen, uh, Angel. The real reason I brought you here is because.. I heard you felt safe at this place.. and.. ugh shit. I'm sorry I'm not good with words." He mumbled. 

Angel only stared at him with round eyes as he waited for the old cat to continue.

"..You, give me a reason." he said, struggling to find the right words. " A reason to care that is.. I thought I lost that ability a long time ago.." Husk sighed.

"..but for some fucking reason unknown to Satan himself, I do.. I really care bout' you Angel" he continued, looking meekly at the floor.

"I despise what that prick of a boss does to ya'.." he meowed. "And I hated seeing you lock your self up in your room for weeks, only leaving to go right back to that rat." He huffed.

"I just.. I really like you Angel. More than I should. I dont know if I can say anything more.." he said. Husk said more quietly

"I really missed our talks." Husk practically whispered.

After what felt like an eternity of silence. Husk met Angel's gaze when be heard shakey sniffling from the sleek spider. 

"Woah, Ang- I didn't mean.." Husk began, only to be cut off in surprise by the sudden embrace by the beautiful arachnid.

"Pfft, I like ya' too. You old hairball." Angel quietly laughed. "And.. if I'm bein' honest. You're the only man who's eva'.. well.. been good ta' me." He said, letting Husk go of their embrace. 

"My pops never really cared bout' me. He always saw me as some kind of failure.. In a way I guess he was sort of right." Angel shrugged. "And Val.. well.. ya know.." he said looking at the ground.

"Tsk, not even my fans actually love me. They just want me for ma' body.., but you." He said tearfully, looking up.

"You treat me as if I matta'.." he said. "And I-I can't thank you enough-" Angel cut off in shock as a pair of warm soft lips met his.

Before Angel could process what was happening Husk let go in a panic. 

"Oh- I-I'm so sorry. I should've asked for ya' concent first before I- fuck..I'm so sorry." He said nervously. 

Angel only looked at the man in front of him, lost for words. He let out a soft giggle as he leaned in closer.

Husk flinched in surprise when Angel's lips met his once more. This time the kiss lasting longer than before.

When they finally let go they looked at eachother breathlessly in a whole new light. 

"So.." Angel said, breaking the silence. "Does this mean you and me are a thing?" He aksed nudging the feline in the shoulder. 

"Pfft, hey I never said that!" Husk exclaimed. "But.. I mean if ya want to.. I'd be okay with it." He said looking up at the spider softly. 

"Can I ask ya' one more thing, if you're okay with it that is.?" Husk said hesitantly. When Angel nodded in response Husk began. "About that morning and the night Cherri came to check in on ya'.." he sighed.

Angel shifted in his seat uncomfortably for what Husk was about to say. 

"I'm not gonna force you to talk about whatever those noises were." Husk said. "We can talk about the noise when you're ready, but till then. Let's just say that it must have been the wind." Husk said looking back at the blue illuminated tank. 

Angel followed his gaze, examining all the brightly coloured fish that swam pass.

Angel let out a relieved sigh as he felt the warmth and safety of Husk's wings that wrapped around them.

"Yeah.."he whispered softly as he buried himself closer, grasping the other's hand. "It must have been the wind.." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- The End. -


End file.
